Sobreviviendo en la academia
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: Hermione se marcha, y tendra que sobrevivir en la nueva academia, ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le esperan? ¿Podrá sobrellevar bien su embarazo?


Cap. 2. Sobreviviendo en la academia.

Hoy es el día en el que me marcho. No quiero mirar atrás, pues los recuerdos son dolorosos. Hace dos días que iba a comentarle a Draco sobre mi estado, mi embarazo. Pero el día del _juicio_ él no fue, pero en cambio me mando una carta muy dolorosa, de la cual, ya no quiero pensar ni recordad.

Pero aunque lo intente, nunca lograre olvidar esas horribles y duras palabras…_ Mi linaje de Sangre Pura seguirá intacta, no se manchara con tu asquerosa y sucia sangre. _

Wuau, pobre Malfoy, no sabe que su _Linaje_ ya está manchado…¿Por qué? Por una sola noche de romance con una asquerosa sangre sucia. ¿Qué triste no? Un linaje de no sé cuánto tiempo, siempre limpio, manchado por la culpa de Draco Lucius Malfoy, y no con cualquier sangre sucia, sino por la amiga de Harry Potter. Sonreí ante la ironía de mi vida. Y entre al vagón.

Tendría que buscar donde sentarme, pues estaba un poco nerviosa y triste. Creía que Harry y Ron se despedirían de mi… pero no fueron, mis padres tan poco, pues estaban en un viaje de negocios. Fue muy duro, entrar a la estación y esperar más de una hora a mis amigos, o… a alguien…

Sin haberme dado cuenta, me había detenido enfrente de una habitación.

Entre sin preocuparme de nada, donde vi a dos jóvenes platicando animadamente, una de ellas con ropa nueva y finísima y la otra con ropas de segunda mano. Una de morena y otra pelirroja. Me recordaron a Harry y Ron, solo que la joven, en vez de tener los ojos de Harry, eran grises, y los de la pelirroja eran cafés. Ese pensamiento inundo mi mente. Sentí las lagrimas recorrer mis cachetes mientras miraba la escena, pero ya no las veía a ellas, me veía a Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, y por último a mí. Todos riendo y charlando, jugando y tomándonos el pelo…Un gemido se escapo de mi boca, que instantáneamente intente que no se escuchara tapándome la boca.

Las dos voltearon a verme al instante. Me miraron con una mirada de compasión… ¡Yo no quería su estúpida compasión! Grité mentalmente.

-_¿Estas bien?_-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-_No mucho…_-No sé porque lo admití.

-_¿Qué te pasa?-_Esta vez la que pregunto fue la joven pelirroja.

-_Nada importante…Solo recuerdos nostálgicos_.-Dije.

-_¿De dónde vienes?_-Pregunto la joven pelirroja de nuevo.

-_De Hogwarts.-_Dije completamente orgullosa. No por nada era una leona.

-_Es cierto que ahí admiten sangres sucias ¿Cierto?_-Dijo esta vez la morena. Al ver, rápidamente mi cara agregó.-_No es que me desagraden, pero jamás podría ser amiga de una de ellas o ellos._

_-Yo soy una sangre sucia.-_Comenté un poco enojada, yo esperaba que en la academia no fueran _tan _superficiales, pero al parecer me equivoque…

Después de eso, quede inconsciente. ¿Por qué? No lo sé… pero recuerdo haber despertado en una enfermería. Me levante suavemente, para no marearme. Y observe el lugar, esta vez, con detenimiento. No era tan grande.

-_Señorita…_-Escuche detrás de mí.

Inmediatamente voltee a ver quién era, y me fije que era una viejita con traje de enfermera. Pero en la acción que había emprendido, me había lastimado el cuello. Lo tome para sobarme donde sentía el dolor.

-_¿Qué hago aquí?_-Pregunté

-_La hechizaron, señorita…-_No dijo mi apellido ni mi nombre, y caí en la cuenta que no debía de saberlo.

-_Hermione Jane Granger.-_Murmuré esperando una explicación rápida.

-_Bueno, señorita Jane.-_Comenzó la mujer.-_Al parecer la atacaron por no ser sangre limpia. En esta academia, no soportan a gente…de padres muggles. Aunque el hechizo que te lanzaron no era tan fuerte, su…estado de embarazo hizo que lo recibieras 2 veces más fuerte._

Inmediatamente reaccione ¡El bebe! La enfermera debió ver mi cara de preocupación, porque me tranquilizo y me dijo que todo estaba bien. Salí de la enfermería, y me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi destino. La academia Francesa Duren de aurores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

No sé como contarles lo que ha sucedido desde que llegue, cada día es peor. Soy la única de padres muggles. Y me odian por eso. Unas soportan hablarme, pero es raro. Todos los días, tengo que sobrevivir en la academia.

Rara vez, recibo una carta de Harry o Ron. Ginny me escribe más seguido, y me cuenta que engaña a Harry con Dean o no sé quién, que porque Harry ya no le complace en la cama. ¡Hay Merlín! Nunca espere eso de ella. Pero bueno, haya ella sí Harry sale lastimado, porque cuando pase eso morirá en mis manos.

La criatura crece cada vez más, los profesores me miran con una mescla de lastima y asco. Solo llevo 5 meses en la academia, y medio mes más de embarazo. No sé si será una niña o un niño, espero que sea un niña que se parezca a mi… no quiero recordar a Draco, que ahorita ha de tener una perfecta vida, con una perfecta esposa, con una perfecta amante, con hijos perfectos.

¡Ya basta! dije mientras me sacudía la cabeza para borrar esos horribles pensamientos, me dirigía al salón de artes blancas, que se ubicaba en el 5to piso, en este momento, me encontraba en el 6to, pues acababa de salir de herbolaría. No iba muy consciente de cómo y por donde andaba, tan ida estaba, que caí y rodee por las escaleras del 6to piso, donde llegue al 5to. Bueno, mínimo llegue al piso correcto, pensé irónicamente mientras me retorcía de dolor.

El dolor era insoportable, miraba el charco de sangre a mi alrededor, no me podía mover. Sentía dolor en las costillas… sentí que algo se movía en mi vientre, pero solo un pequeño pataleo, y sentí que la vida de la criatura se estaba yendo, lo estaba perdiendo…

Sentí como mi propia vida se esfumaba, como caía en la inconsciencia… no… no debo, me repetí mentalmente intentando mantenerme despierta.

-_Granger…Hermione._-Escuche una voz diciéndome, pero no podía ver quien me hablaba.-_No cierres los ojos, el niño debe de vivir…_

_-Enfermería.-_Murmure con lo que me quedaba de voz.

Luego de eso, caí inconsciente. Un profundo sueño, después de los 5 meses, comiendo poco, y durmiendo menos, ese sueñecito (inconsciencia) me ayudo más de lo que necesitaba.

Cuando desperté, vi que de nuevo estaba en la enfermería. Y junto a mi, una joven castaña de impresionantes ojos verdes.

-_¿Cómo sigues?-_ Preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.

-_Bien…supongo.-_dije medio convencida.

-_¿Tienes hambre?-_Preguntó de nuevo

-_No…. No tengo hambre.-_Dije volteándole la cara.

-_Un no, no es aceptable, estas entre los huesos. El bebe no vivirá si sigues así. Cuando escuche que eras una sangre sucia, dura de roer que vivió un infierno a manos de esos creídos sangres limpias. ¿O me equivoco con lo que escuche? En ese momento, me imagine mas de ti. Que patética eres… demuestras que nosotros, tenemos razón, ustedes, los sangre sucias, no meres vivir acá, ni tener magia, no merecen nada.-_Dijo sonriendo muy al Slytherin.-_No sé cómo pudiste ayudar a que mataran al señor oscuro, si valiente, no eres. Si inteligente, tampoco. Si no eres mas que una tonta. ¡Merlín! Una asquerosa sangre sucia acabó con el temible, ¡Ha!, me burlo de solo imaginarlo._

Yo quería matarla con mis propias manos, quería estrangularla, pero no tenía fuerza, tal vez… si comía aunque fuera un poco tendría la fuerza necesaria para poder estrangularla. Ya sentía ese placer y esa adrenalina de solo imaginar cómo se pondría morada en mis manos, como mis dedos estrangularían ese largo y blanquecino cuello. No sé qué mirada he de haber traído en ese momento, que ella me miro y se alejo un metro.

-_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Miren que por fin veo la mirada psicópata o la mirada de una guerrera. De la guerrera que yo tanto e ansiado ver. Desde que entre a esta jodida academia de mierda, esperaba conocer a Hermione Granger, la salvadora del mundo, la que ayudo al chico cicatriz Potter a derrotar al señor tenebroso. Una sangre sucia, que no se avergonzó ser eso, sino que lo porto con honra. Una sangre sucia que no tenía miedo de morir, pues solo quería ayudar a su amigo. Cuando entramos acá mucha de esta gente espero lo mismo que yo. Pero cuando te vimos, toda débil…lloriqueando por cualquier cosa, sin defenderte de nada. Solo dejabas que te pasaran por arriba. Pero mira que mirada tienes.-_Se calló por unos segundos, suficientes para que pudiera o intentara procesar la información adquirida. Sonrió sinceramente por un momento y me miro de forma cálida.-_Me llamo Laurens Ganduleen. Lo sé, soy muy directa y sincera, además de no tener tacto. Pero necesitaba ver que no me había equivocado contigo, saber que no eras la tonta que todos decían, la llorona que todos los días y noches hacía su presentación. Yo sabía, por alguna jodida razón, que tú no eras así. Yo leí el periódico, yo pregunté. Para muchos de tu sangre, eres su razón de vivir, la razón de sentirse honrado de su sangre, saber que una persona como tu, tuvo el valor, la valentía necesaria, para ir a enfrentarse al señor tenebroso, ¿Por qué? Porque tu te arriesgaste por amistad, amor, lealtad, porque te arriesgaste, sabiendo que te esperaba. _

La mire. Laurens tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, y lo hacía como si me conociera de toda la vida. No se porque, pero decidí comentarle mis pensamientos.

-_Tengo miedo.-_Ese fue el único comentario que dije.

Ella me miro con comprensión, como si leyera mi mente.

-_Tienes miedo porque nos sabes que pasara con el bebe. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo quedaste embarazada?_

Por alguna extraña razón, yo le conté toda mi vida, desde él quien era el padre, como sucedió, hasta porque lloraba todas las noches… y ella, me comprendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

4 meses después

¡Hay! ¡Joder, que duele horrores! Nunca mas me quedare embarazada. Si vuelvo a ver a ese puto desgraciado de Malfoy, yo misma lo castrare, y castrare a todos los hombres con los que llegue a tener alguna relación, si eso me saca el dolor…-Eran mis únicos pensamientos desde hace 2 horas.

-_Vamos, Hermione, tu puedes.-_Dijo Laurens haciendo muecas de dolor por como la tenía agarrada de la mano.-_Pronto saldrá ese ejendro._

_-¿Le…dijiste…ejendro…a…mi bebe?_-Pregunté entrecortadamente, pues, aunque digan que pujar y respirar es fácil, les juro que no, es doloroso, sientes como se te rompe parte de ahí.

-_Pues si que le dije ejendro…¡Auch! Hermione deja de apretar mi mano tan fuerte, por eso es un ejendro._

Yo reí al verla sufriendo, tal vez acabara con la mano rota, pero era el único costo de ser mi amiga, acompañarme a la hora del parto. Me revolqué de dolor al sentir al niño salir. Respira, puja, respira, puja, me decía mientras lo hacía, seguía un ritmo y sabía que si me tardaba mas, mas duraría, si duraba mas, mas sufrimiento tendría, y les juro por Merlín y Dios que no quiero mas dolor.

Al final sentí como la presión ya no estaba…

-_Es un niño.-_Comentó el doctor que me había ido a atender_.-Nos lo llevaremos a limpiarlo._

-_¿Cómo le llamaras, Hermione?-_Preguntó Laurens después de que éste se había ido.

Nunca había pensado en cómo llamarlo, siempre creí que iba a ser mujer…aunque nunca lo confirme, pero tenía en mente un nombre.

-_Laurens…_

_-¡¿Laurens?! Estoy alagada, alargadísima, pero Hermione, ese no es nombre para un niño, ¿cómo me diría?, piensa en él Hermione, no dejes que tenga una mala infancia por un nombre, por favor -_Me interrumpió ésta antes de que acabara.

-_Te iba a hacer una pregunta, ¿Tu abuelo se llamaba Alexander, no?_

_-Pues si…si se llamaba así, Jackson Alexander._

_-Pues bueno, le pondré Nicholas Alexander._-Dije decididamente, el nombre me gusta, suena interesante, galante, intrépido y es muy irresistible.

-_Nicholas Alexander…-_Murmuró por lo bajo ella.-_Suena galante e irresistible… y lo hiciste por mi abuelo._

_-Pues si…-_Dije sonriendo al ver como la cara de ella se iluminara.

Mientras contemplaba como la sonrisa de formaba llego el Doctor Jiménez, un Mexicano. Cuando vi el pequeño bulto que traía en sus brazos, mi corazón acelero su ritmo y mis ansias crecieron, ¿Cómo sería mi hijo?

Cuando estuvo en mis brazos y lo mire, mi corazón se detuvo, y estuve a un punto de tirarlo, aventarlo, soltarlo, pero en vez de eso, solo lo agarre con fuerza, lo abrace, y empecé a llorar. Era tan parecido a Draco, no tan, era Draco en bebe, rubio, blanco y de ojos grises. Lloraba a mares. Mis pesadillas se habían hecho realidad, era como un él.

-_Hermione, se parecerá a él, pero no es él. Es un bebe que necesita cuidados, cariño, amor. Recuerda que Malfoy no creció con eso, creció con una familia sangre pura, y normalmente eso conlleva a la frialdad. Yo se que será difícil para ti, pero este bebe no es él, este bebe, es Nicholas Alexander Granger. Recuérdalo, y grábatelo en la memoria.-_Me dijo Laurens al ver la cara que ponía, y tenía razón en lo que decía.-_No dejes que el bebe sufra por tu culpa, por tu sufrimiento. No dejes que el odio te ciegue. Mejor, guíate con el corazón._

Y así lo hice desde ese momento, hasta mas adelante.

Tuve una vida difícil, tuve muchas dificultades, pero cuando conocí a Laurens, ella me ayudo, y sobrevivir en la academia, no fue complicado ni difícil, fue fácil y divertido, no todo es lo que parece, no todo es como creemos, todo es diferente, se los aseguro, la actitud que tomamos influye demasiado en los demás. Y por eso yo sufrí, pero Laurens me abrió la vista, y yo, no la volveré a cerrar.

Terminar la academia de Aurores en Francia fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba, también me quedare a vivir ahí, pues ahí ya eche mis raíces.

Fin.


End file.
